


I'm Sorry, This Service Is Currently Unavailable; Please Try Again Later

by robyngirlwonder



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Secret Crush, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyngirlwonder/pseuds/robyngirlwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seunghoon is annoyed that Jinwoo seems to spend more time playing games on his phone than spending time with his dongsaesngs, so he does something about it.  However, things don't necessarily go as planned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry, This Service Is Currently Unavailable; Please Try Again Later

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow Winner closely, you tend to see A.) How much Jinwoo and Seunghoon tease each other, B.) Jinwoo's obsession with games, and C.) Seunghoon's annoyance about Jinwoo spending money on games. I wanted to combine those three elements along with the the picture below. However, there will be less mild violence, less water pouring, and more kissing and friends-to-lovers feelings. I highly doubt that's going to be a problem...I hope... Anyway, please enjoy my dumb JinHoon story because I hold them close to my heart. (...Is my bias showing?)

 

"Stop being a dick, Seunghoon-ah!  Just give me the damn phone!"  Jinwoo unsuccessfully jumped for his smart phone, equipped with silver glitter case, for roughly the hundredth time.  

He had tried everything to get his precious phone, which housed his large library of mobile games, back from the annoying giant otherwise known as his dongsaeng.  Jinwoo had aimed to kick the taller man in the shins, but years of dance training and his quick reflexes left him kicking air as Seunghoon leaped out of the way.  The vocalist also attempted to stand on one of their dark cherry dining chairs and jump to grab the phone, but the dancer had only used the one Mino hadn't pushed in as a stepping stool to stand on the table, distancing himself further from reach.  Jinwoo finally contemplated getting a glass of ice water from the kitchen and throwing it in Seunghoon's face.  However, he realized that: A.) it was rude and totally uncalled for and it would probably leave the younger in a sour mood for at least the rest of the day, and B.) he risked losing the phone forever if it fell to the ground because Seunghoon wasn't prepared for the frozen onslaught.

"I will when you actually make an effort to hang out with your dongsaengs," Seunghoon coolly replied as he used his long arm to hold the mobile device out of the reach of his shorter hyung.  

The dancer had learned to tolerate Jinwoo's obsession with mobile games.  It at least gave him some ammo to tease the older about in interviews.  However, Seunghoon was at his breaking point with all those stupid pixels and bleeps and blips. They were keeping  _his_  hyung locked away in his room for hours on end, not to mention that those money grabbing things were a terrible investment.  Jinwoo could probably purchase a decent vintage jacket with all the money he had wasted on those terribly made games.  

Jinwoo sighed.  He was tired and realized how stupid and childish this all was.  For Christ's sake, he wasn't even that much shorter than Seunghoon.  Yes, the height difference was noticeable, and for the most part he didn't mind that much because it made cuddling rather nice, but how in the world was it so difficult to get his fucking phone back?  Jinwoo wanted to actually spend a rare day off relaxing on the couch, playing a game after he went to dinner or something with his dongsaengs. But alas, here he was, wasting all his energy jumping up down for his phone.  Grumbling in defeat, Jinwoo stated, "Fine. When the others come back we'll go eat somewhere, I'll even pay for it."

"Hmmm." Seunghoon tapped his chin before his mouth spread into a Cheshire grin.  He couldn't waste an opportunity to tease the older man.  Teasing Jinwoo came as naturally as breathing to Seunghoon.  "Jeez Hyung, for someone who wants to be an actor you sure are lacking energy.  Try that again with more pep."

Jinwoo huffed.  "You have got to be kidding me."

"C'mon Hyung, I know you can do.  Let me see that million-watt smile, baby."

The mat-hyung crossed his arms over his chest and scoffed.  "What is this? Some kind of strange casting couch situation?"

"Jinu-hyung!"  Seunghoon placed his free hand over his mouth in mock offense.  Though honestly, he wouldn't complain if Jinwoo decided to push him on the living room couch and have his way with him. "What are you insinuating?"  He quickly replaced his shocked open mouth with a cocky grin.  "I know I'm handsome, but I didn't know you felt  _that_  way about me."  He winked at the exasperated man.

"I-I do not!"  Jinwoo prayed his acting skills covered his shaky response.  Yes, he did have  _those_ kind of feelings for the younger man, but he couldn't know that.  Seunghoon's teasing would just become unbearable.  He liked the attention, but at the same time, he wanted a different kind of attention from the dancer.  "Hand over the phone before I punch you in the nuts Seunghoon-ah!"

Holding back laughter and in a monotone voice, Seunghoon declared, "I'm sorry, this service is currently unavailable.  Please try again later."

Jinwoo mussed his in hair in frustration at Seunghoon's antics.  "That's it!"  He stomped forward and did the only thing that would shut the younger man up.  He pulled Seunghoon down by the neck of his white v-neck, causing him to unleash an ugly squawk, and smashed his lips into the dancer's.  He was surprised when Seunghoon whimpered into the kiss, even more so when he felt arms curl around his waist.  Jinwoo would be lying if said that he wasn't enjoying the simple smooch, but he had other things on his mind.  He felt the outline of his phone pressed against the middle of his back and Seunghoon deserved a little karma for his earlier shenanigans.  He continued to kiss his pliant dongsaeng for a few more seconds before abruptly pushing him away, his glittery silver phone in hand.  Cackling, Jinwoo yelled, "Got it!"  He began walking out of the living room at a brisk pace.

"Yah!"

Before Jinwoo could reach their apartment's hallway, he felt a firm grip tug at the hood of his trademark grey hoodie.  He heard a predatory voice murmur, "Oh no you don't," before he was pinned against the wall by Seunghoon's taller build.  The dancer yanked the phone out of his hand and placed it on the small bookshelf Taehyun bought to hold his piano and guitar books.  

"Seung--"  The older was cut off by Seunghoon's lips.  With no phone to distract him, Jinwoo melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms securely around the taller's neck as his toes threatened to lift off the wooden floor.

Seunghoon smiled into the sweet slow kiss.  Just like everything else in his relationship with Jinwoo, kissing him felt natural and cozy.  They were a perfect fit.  He ghosted the vocalist's side with his hands as their lips parted slowly.  Still centimeters apart, Seunghoon whispered, "I hope you know that you're gonna have a hard time getting rid of me now, Jinu-hung."

Jinwoo warmly beamed at the younger man as he toyed with fuzzy hair on Seunghoon's nape.  "I think I can manage."  His eyes pooled with affection.

Seunghoon eyes reflected the same emotions as he grinned back at the shorter man.  "Are you sure about that?"  He wiggled his eyebrows, causing Jinwoo to roll his eyes and giggle.  He hugged Jinwoo closer, bending down to playfully whisper in his ear, "Now about that casting couch..."

Jinwoo decided to play dumb.  "Mister Lee, what are you even talking about?  I am just an innocent island boy."

Seunghoon snorted and swatted Jinwoo's butt.  "You tease."

"Huh, you're telling me," Jinwoo teased.

"Yah," Seunghoon removed himself from Jinwoo's neck to face the smirking man, "no fair."

Smiling coyly, Jinwoo responded.  "I think I can make it up to you."  He dragged a sultry finger down the dancer's bobbing Adam's apple.

With a dull lustful fire starting to burn in his eyes, Seunghoon grabbed Jinwoo by the strings of his hoodie and slowly guided them towards their black leather sofa.  Seunghoon yelped in surprise when Jinwoo pushed him onto the couch as his back hit the arm of the furniture.  Still holding Jinwoo by the hoodie when he fell, both men groaned painfully when their heads collided as they tumbled onto the couch in an ungraceful heap.

Both parties voiced their apologies simultaneously.  "Sorry."  They quickly rearranged themselves with Jinwoo on top of Seunghoon, his hands gently running up and down the dancer's sturdy chest and shoulders.  Seunghoon had his hands placed gingerly on Jinwoo's lower back.  Their legs were tangled together as they enjoyed the feeling of their body heat melding together.  Much to their surprise, there were no blushing cheeks or nervous glances, there was just comfort; like their friendship was to supposed to evolve into this effortless form of affection.  There didn't need to be any grand confessions of love.  They just needed this.

Jinwoo wiggled himself upward so his face lined up with Seunghoon's.  His eyes were playful as he greeted, "Hey."

"Hey yourself."  Seunghoon smiled at the impish hello.  He brushed a stray eyelash from Jinwoo's cheek.  "What do you want?"

The mat-hyung flicked the younger's nose.  "Jerk.  I was gonna ask for a kiss, but now I've changed my mind."  There was no malice in his voice as he moved to turn his head away from Seunghoon.  Much to his pleasure, the younger frantically grabbed for his cheeks before he could and pulled him in for a kiss.  "Mmm that's better."  He chuckled into the kiss.

Murmuring against the older's lips,  Seunghoon lamely accused, "You planned this didn't you, you little devil." 

"Excuse me?" Jinwoo raised an eyebrow.  "Last time I checked, it was _you_  who took my phone.  So if anyone planned this, it was you."

Seunghoon smirked against Jinwoo's lips.  "I plead the fifth."  He threaded his hands through the older's dark hair and pulled him closer.

Soon there was no room for words as they explored each others mouths and traced each other with roaming hands.  The world around them evaporated as their kisses grew hotter and their whimpers and moans crescendoed.  They were too busy making out to realize Mino, with his trademark Song Hamster expression of bewilderment in place, quickly opened and re-shut the front door of their apartment.  The blushing rapper covered his burning face with hands.  His red beanie tumbled to the ground as he slid down the door in the hallway of their apartment complex.  "Oh my God, I need brain bleach."

"Judging by your hair, you need more than just brain bleach," was Taehyun's cool sassy remark to the older's panic.

"What's happening Hyung? Is there a serial killer loose in the dorm?"  Seungyoon plastered his hands to his cheeks in mock horror.

"No." Mino dragged his hands down his face, "More like, Jinu-hyung and Seunghoon-hyung are dry humping and eating each others face on the couch right now and I was  _not_ prepared."

"Finally!" Seungyoon pumped his fists into the air.  "Oh my God, I was ready to lock them in a room until they, you know..." the leader made a sexual gesture expressing oral sex.

"Hyung, gross."  Taehyun eyed Seungyoon with judgement before checking his phone for the time.  "I'm giving them an hour before I slam the door open singing opera."

Mino's eyebrows raised in confusion at the maknae's plan. "What? That makes no sense."

Taehyun brought his index finger to his lips and shushed his hyung.

Mino's glared at the younger, "You're still not making sense you weirdo."

"Well we have an hour,"  Seungyoon butted in as he placed his hands in the pockets of his black jeans, "do you want to go grab something to eat at the noodle place down the street?  I'm buying."

"Sounds good to me."  The offer of food had Mino hopping up from the black carpeted floor.

"Oh God, I hope they don't stain the furniture.  I am  _not_ explaining to YG why we need a new couch."

"Hyung!"

"Seungyoon-ah!"


End file.
